XxXEmmettxMeXxX
by RosieHere
Summary: XxXEmmettXMeXxX This story is about me and Emmett Lol! I wrote it dont get full of envy...Blah Blah im the new gurl with a dark secret that Emmett doesnt know yet REVIEW WILL BE GREAT THANKS!


A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OKAII THAT'S ALL STENPHANIE MEYER!

This is a love story of Emmett and Bella! Don't like it oh well it's what I think that the whole saga should have done!

Emmett's POV

It's like a mist of wild strawberries in the air that I could not believe. I knew I was wrong to do this but I had to anyways. I know Edward and Rose will be upset but who cares I love her and I know she loves me. Even Alice said things will be great for us, but not even Jasper thinks it's wrong. Yet Carlisle and Esme are great that I finally found someone but, I think that she likes me.

I'm doing something I should have done for a very long time. Ask Bella to the prom. Yeah I know its going to be tough but I hope she says Yes to me. One day we will be together and we will live together and be one happy couple just like the rest of the family. The only person who cares is Alice and I trust her. Damn that little pixie knows everything. Oh yeah she can tell the future duh…..yeah I knew that because I'm Emmett Dale Mcarthy Cullen for Jesus Christ!

But as I was thinking of Bella I notice another girl but different from Bella. This girl had dark black but with a hint of brown in it. She had big bright brown eyes but better than Bella. I never seen her here before so I guess she is new here?

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hey!" She said. Her voice sounded like small angels but kinda loud. I like her even though I might feel bad about Bella.

"Your new here aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah I am new here" She said.

"So where did you move from?" I asked her.

"I came from Miami" She told me

"That's pretty far from Forks? What brought you up here?" I asked her.

"Well…my parents got a divorced and my mom decided to move here in Forks and I feel better now since I'm here….well getting used to the weather" She said but with a hint of sadness.

"Hey I forgot what's, your name ,sorry , if I'm being rude or anything" I told her.

"Oh my name is Nelly Elizabeth Diaz and no your not being rude about asking me?" She said.

"Oh I think you have a beautiful name and would you like me too show you around Forks High School and the rest of the town?" I asked Nelly.

"Oh I would love to Emmett and thanks so much" Nelly Said.

As we walked into the school, we got a few stares from the kids here and the rest of the family. As I looked at Nelly she was wearing black skinny jeans, Parda 6 inch high heels, her hair with curls all the way of her middle of her back. This girl looked amazing and the shirt she was wearing was a purple that had a Hollister Logo on it along with a black hoodie of it as well. She looked marvelous I just wanted to kiss her and never let go of her. I got a look from Edward giving me a look about my thoughts. God why can't he get out of my head and leave me and my thoughts alone!

"So what are you I mean like your background?" I asked Nelly.

She looked at me with the most prettiest smile ever "Well I'm Spanish and I'm Dominican, Puerto Rican, Venezulan , Spain and Cuban" Nelly told me.

Wow, this girl is Spanish and from a lot of countries, damn she is sexy and I really like her!

"What about you Emmett?" She asked me.

"Well I'm Irish, Scottish, Italian, and British" I told Nelly.

"Wow, that's cool hey, how come on you have like gold eyes they are cool on you" Nelly accused.

What should I tell her? Oh yeah like 'Hey Nelly I'm a vampire want to go on a date with me?'

"Maybe sometime I can show you something that's really cool…trust me it's not sex I promise you that" I told Nelly.

She giggled in a cute way, and I thought it was very cute! As we got into the building of the school, out comes that stupid bitch Veronica Cassy. Boy she was the school's number one shank and to top it off her little side-kick Gabby Miller. She too was a bitch ever since she was with Veronica. I always thought they were a little more than friends….That I wouldn't want to get into that much information.

"Who are they?" Nelly asked me.

"Oh that's Veronica Cassy and Her stupid side-kick Gabby Miller" I accused.

"Oh I can tell I might not get along with them" Nelly said.

Finally we hit the first class which was advanced History Class. I didn't like it one bit, only due to the fact that it was boring and nothing else to do. Bascially you can talk the whole time because the teacher wouldn't even care!

"Hey, why don't you sit, next to me?" I asked Nelly.

"I shouldn't sit here people might get upset about me the new kid sitting next to Emmett Dale Mcarthy Cullen" Nelly pointed out.

"It's okay I can protect you from the bad people and they won't come near you" I told Nelly.

A smile appeared on her small face and, than her cheeks her bright shade of red. She looked beautiful and a lot better than Bella. As she sat down next to me I thought on how I should tell her my biggest secret.

"Hey can I tell you something and promise me not to say anything" I whispered Nelly in her ear.

"Yeah, sure anything, Emmett" Nelly whispered back to me.

"Well…I am not lieing about this so here goes everything…Nelly….I really like you and I am a vampire if you don't believe I will show you that I am one, I will protect you from anything, I will take my life away just to have you safe no matter what happens" I told Nelly.

Her face was shocked and it looked like I just scared her, I really felt bad I don't even know what she might say to me!

"Emmett may I talk to you outside the classroom now?" Nelly asked me.

As I followed by her, I was kissed by Nelly, and it felt amazing like I just died and went to heaven and never came back. I pushed her against the lockers and made out with her like if it was nothing but it felt right, just perfect the way I wanted it to be.

As we stop Nelly looked at me "I never did anything like that in the world, Emmett, make me yours?" Nelly asked me.

"Baby I been waiting for you to tell me that…forever we will stay and never leave each other for a very long time" I told her while I was kissing her neck.

_A few years later Nelly and Emmett are together and Bella got eaten by wolfs which she didn't know until she got killed. _

Nelly's POV

After 4 years, Emmett and I been doing great, just like he promised me. Tonight he told me to get ready and wear something nice. Well I decided to have my hair curled my makeup light. For my outfit would be, nice black skinny jeans, a BOTDF one-shoulder t-shirt and my black Converse. I hope Emmett likes this outfit I mean we are the perfect couple, but it feels to me that I am not worth anything for him. The hurt inside me makes me feel like I just punch myself in the gut and it worked pretty good. But I hope Emmett thinks of me I am perfect, wonderful and just me for I am. I can't tell my secret to him. If I tell him he might get mad at me. He doesn't know i'm really a vampire and that my family is part of Dracula's family. As i looked into the mirror all i can see is nothing just my clothes. The kind of vampire i am is that you can't see through mirrors or anything that has relfection. I always have a gift that i can change my appearnce to be a human or a vampire. My parents tell me to use a human so we can all blend in like regualar normal humans.

Emmett's POV

* * *

><p>Nelly and I been going great for the past 4 years now. Tonight i plan to ask her to marry me and i am hopping she says yes too me! I mean like she loves me and i love her alot like she is the best girlfriend ever! But something tells me that somethign bad is going to happen and i just have to wait and see. Well now i have to go pick Nelly up for our date now...im just too happy!<p>

Nelly's POV

As i see Emmett's car pulling up, i deicied to goes as a vampire instead of a human. I am kinda a newborn vampire after my red eyes they turn a very bright blue eye color and it looks really creepy just like how my parents eyes. My parents really got a divorced but i got adopeted and changed. After that, we moved to Romania for 7 years, than we decieced to move to Forks,Wasinghton! As i got downstairs i opened the door too see a very sexy Emmett standing there.

Emmett's POV  
>As Nelly opened the door, she looked so freakin' sexy! I just wanted too touch her, kiss her, and never let her go.<p>

"Well...good evening...did you change your eye color?" I asked Nelly.

"Well you see...no i didnt may you come on i have to tell you something?" Nelly told me.

So i followed her inside her house and it looked just like my large house but alot bigger. I followed her into the living room until...she turned around so i can see her beautiful pretty red eyes.

"Baby whats wrong and i promise not to get mad or anything?" I told Nelly.

"You see...you know how your a vampire and all?" Nelly said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah i am a vampire what about it?" I told Nelly. I wonder what the hell was going on?

"Well...im a kinda a vampire too...but you can't see my relfection...i am part of the Underworld Vampires Please don't be upset Emmett...i know you don't like me so you can leave if you want now?" Nelly said.

As i thought about her, i couldn't be mean, thats new too me that she kept the secret from me, but with that i grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and started to make out with her.

"Emmett...are you sure you want to this baby im kinda new with it?" Nelly told me.

"Baby i will take it nice and slow and marry me?" I asked Nelly.

"Yes i will marry you baby!" Nelly proudly yelled too me.

With that i carried her upstairs and into our bedroom where we will live happily ever after together...

**WHAT DID YEWH THINK OF THAT STORY? HUH REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS. YES I AM NEW HERE LET ME KNOW HOW YA LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW ITS MY VERY FIRST STORY THANKS! BYE MY LITTLE READERS! =) C: 333 **

**-Nelly:)**


End file.
